coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2012
2012 was Coronation Street's fifty-third year. Main characters Production Production was overseen by executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Phil Collinson. Episodes Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Stella Price. Eva Price. Leanne Barlow (February to November). Simon Barlow (June and December only). Karl Munro (until July). Gloria Price (September to November). *1 Coronation Street - Ken and Deirdre Barlow. Tracy McDonald and Amy Barlow (both from August onwards). *Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor. Liam Connor Jr.. Kirk Sutherland. Marcus Dent (from July onwards). Jason Grimshaw (October to December). Beth Tinker (from December onwards). Craig Tinker (from December onwards). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. Tracy McDonald and Amy Barlow (both July only) *4 Coronation Street - Sally Webster. Sophie Webster. Kevin Webster (April to July). Jack Webster (April to July). *5 Coronation Street - Fiz Stape. Hope Stape. Chesney Brown. Katy Armstrong. Joseph Brown. *6 Coronation Street - Anna Windass. Faye Windass. Owen Armstrong (from September onwards). *7 Coronation Street - Dev Alahan (until July). Sunita Alahan. Aadi Alahan. Asha Alahan. Amber Kalirai (until March). Karl Munro (from July onwards). *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre. Nick Tilsley (January only). David and Kylie Platt. Max Turner. *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs. Tina McIntyre (January only). Tommy Duckworth (until February). Kirsty Soames. Ruby Soames (from September onwards). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Dennis and Rita Tanner. Tommy Duckworth (from December onwards). *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw (until February and from December onwards). Sean Tully. Rosie Webster (until February). Marcus Dent (until July). Paul Kershaw (permanently from April onwards). *12 Coronation Street - Jason Grimshaw (February to October). Tina McIntyre (February to September). Tommy Duckworth (February to September). Brian Packham and Julie Carp (both from October onwards). *13 Coronation Street - Steve McDonald (until February). Tracy McDonald and Amy Barlow (both until July). Beth Tinker. Craig Tinker (both from February to July). Kevin Webster. Jack Webster (both from July onwards). *Corner Shop flat - Dev Alahan (from July onwards).'' '''Rosamund Street' *Bookies flat (No.9a) - Peter Barlow (until February and from December onwards). Leanne Barlow (January only). Simon Barlow (until June). Carla Connor (February to July and from December onwards). Beth Tinker. Craig Tinker (both from July to December). Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Brian Packham and Julie Carp (both until October). Lewis Archer (from November onwards). *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Becky McDonald (January only). Steve McDonald (February to September). Lloyd Mullaney (from July onwards). Mandy Kamara (from October onwards). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy and Hayley Cropper. Sylvia Goodwin. *18a Victoria Street - Michelle Connor. Ryan Connor (from July onwards). Steve McDonald (from September onwards). Tracy McDonald (October only). *19a Victoria Street - Owen Armstrong (until September). Tina McIntyre (from September onwards). Tommy Duckworth (September to December). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley (from January onwards). Leanne Barlow. Simon Barlow (both November and December). Others *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Carla Connor (until February). Rob Donovan (from July onwards). *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. Lewis Archer (March to November). *28 Grayling Street - Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong. *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams (until April). *Motorhome - Mary Taylor. *24 Silverdale Lane - Paul Kershaw (until April). *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Frank Foster (until March). *17a Tile Street - Beth Tinker. Craig Tinker (both July only). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Katherine Kelly (Winner), Alison King (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Chris Fountain (Nominee) Royal Television Society North West Awards *Best Continuing Drama Coronation Street (Winner) Royal Television Society *Soap and Continuing Drama Coronation Street (Winner) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Actor: Chris Gascoyne (Nominee) *Best Actress: Alison King (Winner) *Sexiest Male: Chris Fountain (Nominee) *Sexiest Female: Michelle Keegan (Winner) *Villain of the Year: Andrew Lancel (Winner) *Best Comedy Performance: Stephanie Cole (Winner) *Best Young Performance: Alex Bain (Nominee) *Spectacular Scene of the Year: Carla Connor's car crash (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Natalie Gumede (Winner) *Best Exit: Katherine Kelly (Winner) *Best Dramatic Performance: Alison King (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Carla Connor's ordeal (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: Becky McDonald's Final Farewell (Episode 7786 (23rd January 2012)) (Winner) Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2012